Hold On to A Girl
Hold On To A Girl is the fourth episode of the third season of SIMGM's Glee spoofs. It was released on June 24th 2012, and it is the spoof equivalent of I Kissed a Girl and Hold on To Sixteen. Plot The episode opens with Santana, Finn, Mr. Schuester, Shelby Corcaron and Principal Figgins in his office. Principal Figgins tells Santana that violence is unacceptable to which Santana reminds him about all of the undisciplined acts of violence over the years. Figgins threatens to suspend Santana but Finn keeps her from being suspended when he decides he will blackmail her instead. In the hallway, Finn proposes an idea for the Troubletones to rejoin the New Directions for an assignment about empowering women. Will thinks it's a genius idea but Santana is not impressed. Quinn asks Puck if she wants to come over and have coffee, but she means sex. Puck figures out that she wants to have another baby but tells her he had a vasectomy. Quinn, not suprised said she will still have sex with Puck. Puck says this is crazy but it doesn't suprise him. Finn serenades her with a song and the boys back him up. Santana is completely uninterested in his performane and leaves the choir room. Brittany goes after her to comfort her. She reminds Santana that her friends will always be there for her. The two share a kiss which Kurt and Blaine mimic. Brittany and Santana perform It's Gotta Be Love With You in front of a cheering New Directions. Rachel then walks in after the performance and reveals she is suspended because she "littered" in the hallway. Mr. Schuester asks for Finn's advice to solve their problem and Finn suggests they bring back Sam. Rachel and Finn visit the Trouty Mouth Strip Club where they reveal Sam is underage which kicks him out of the club. Sam agrees to rejoin the New Directions. Sam's arrival is met with very little excitement. Quinn approaches Sam in the hallway and asks him if he wants to be her "baby daddy". Sam rejects her and quotes a song lyric which is very out of place for Quinn. She leaves and Sam finds Mercedes. He plans to win her back even though she is currently in a relationship. Blaine is boxing in the gym and is approached by Finn, who thinks Blaine's boxing is out of character. Blaine reveals that he was a part of Dalton's fight club and called it an intense experience. Rachel confronts Quinn in the hallway and convinces her not to tell anyone about Puck's affair with Shelby. Rachel treats Quinn like a dog and promises a treat for her if she performs well on stage. The New Directions (without Rachel) perform Brighter than the Sun/Good Life. The Troubletones believe their performance was better but they know that no matter what, The New Directions will always win. Quinn then talks to Santana, Mercedes and Brittany in the bathroom about "growing up". She humurously remarks that she used to be 18 but now she is a woman at 17. Mercedes cuts her off and gives in to her request of joining the New Directions because she doesn't want to hear Quinn's advice which Quinn will forget and won't follow in a few days. Santana and the rest of the girls leave the bathroom to go sing with the rest of the club. The episode ends with a girl who farts in the bathroom and remarks she had been "holding it in forever". Episode Quotes Cast Special Guest Stars * Idina Simzel as Shelby Corcoran Guest Stars * Chord Oversim as Sam Evans * Damian McSimmy as Rory Flanagan * Vanessa Simgies as Sugar Motta * Grant Gussim as Sebastian Smythe * Lindsay Simearce as Harmony * Ashley Sim as Lauren Zizes * Iqbal Thesim as Principal Figgins * Unknown Sim as Trouty Village Worker Absent Cast Members * Jane Sim as Sue Sylvester * Jayma Simays as Emma Pillsbury Voice Cast * The Boss as Rachel, Quinn, Santana, Will, Mike and Figgins * The Boss' Brother as Blaine, Brittany, Mercedes, Finn and Artie * The Boss' Sister as Tina * Michael Aguilar as Kurt * Scott Carter as Puck * Will Moring as Sam * Jordan Atkins as Sebastian * Nathan Phan as Rory * Treemeadow as Shelby * Brianna Johns as Sugar and Harmony * Sexy Ginger as Trouty Village Worker Singing Voice Cast * Nick Conroy as Singing Puck * Jonathan Padilla as Singing Sam Songs *'Roses' by Outkast. Sung by Finn Hudson. *'It's Gotta Be Love With You' by SIMGM (original song). Sung by Brittany Pierce and Santana Lopez. *'Brighter than the Sun/Good Life' by Colbie Caillat/One Republic. Sung by New Directions. Trivia *This is the first episode where Mercedes doesn't mention tater tots or make a reference to tater tots. *Jonathan Padilla makes his debut as Sam's singing voice in the episode. He had previously sung as Jesse St. James as Season 2 Spoof Episode 6. *Lauren Zizes has another cameo; she can be seen standing in the doorway when Sam goes into the choir room. *When Sam comes back to the New Directions, when he is standing outside the choir room, the background constantly changes. This was done on purpose, to represent background mishaps. *A reference to the movie "Fight Club" is made. *This is the first episode to include a song that is unreleased (Roses). Gallery Brad Simss.png|Brad Simss Britanna.png|Brittany speaking Spanish Britanna2.png|Santana speaking Spanish Faberry and Tike.png|Faberry and Tike Fabrevans Scene.png|Quinn, you have rich white girl problems. Figgins Scene.png|Figgins Scene It's gotta be love with you.png|It's gotta be love with you Mercedes.png|Mercedes at Sectionals Pricipal Figgins.png|Principal Figgins Quinn.png|Quinn in Bathroom Rachel Berry.png|Rachel Berry Samcedes Scene.png|I really don't get this damn show sometimes. Sam's Return.png|Sam's return Santana.png|Santana Sectionals1.png|Sectionals Sectionals2.png|Sectionals Sectionals3.png|Sectionals Shelby.png|Shelby The Trouble Tones and Quinn.png|The Trouble Tones and Quinn Trouty Mouth Village.png|Trouty Mouth Village Finnsingingtosantana.png COFFEE.png Hold On To A Girl Still.png Singm.png Videos Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Videos